Notepasta Wiki:Site Rules/Chat
'NOTICE:' Moderators, Administrators, and Users are '''NOT allowed to ask users for their age. This is a violation of the Wikia TOU. Doing so will result in an immediate kick from chat.' '''We are not the police. We must abide by Wikia's TOU, but we are not the bully patrol. Do not harass people or try to trick them into revealing any personal information. You will have your chat privileges taken away.' Drama First offense is a warning. Second offense is a warning plus a kick. Third offense is a kick or a ban, depending on the severity of the drama. Fourth offense is a ban, no questions asked. #Bashing a group/person based on what they like is not tolerated, nor is speaking ill of a group/person with the intentions to start a fight. #We do not allow any user(s) to speak about banned person(s). #Roleplay is left up to the moderator or administrators decision, if they ask you to stop then you need to stop. #We do not allow you to discuss getting banned from other wikis or sites, sites or wikis that you have trolled, or sites or wikis that you have spammed. All issues with people on another site/wiki need to be left out of chat. #We do not allow you to post links to chats on other wikis (with the exception of community central). #We do not tolerate users harassing other(s) in main chat or in private. #We do not allow you to try and get others banned or kicked from chat. #Please do not speak of suicide in chat as it just stirs up drama, if you need help ask users in private to talk and know that there are several recourses dedicated to helping you. #We do not under any circumstances allow the roleplaying of any pasta monster, character, being, etc. ever. #We do not allow users to post Cleverbot conversations. #We do not allow users to discuss, debate, or rant about any religious group/religion. Spamming First offense is a kick and warning. Second offense is a kick or ban. Third offense is an automatic ban; you should know better than that. #We do not allow you to post more than three solid lines of text at any one time. #We do not allow any: Binary, Zalgo text, ASCII Art, or Bash. #We do not allow you to repeatedly abuse the AFK button. #Do not break the wrap on the chat window for any reason. #Do not post the same link more than 3 times in 30 minutes. #Please use TinyURL to shorten long links. #Do not over use emoticons. #We do not allow a user to speak in all/majority caps. #We do not allow users to type in alternating caps. #Users must be able to comprehend your message with minimal effort. #We do not allow a user to overuse and/or spam lyrics. #Sexual talk is very frowned upon, in any form. If told to stop, it is better to stop. Continue talking about this matter will get penalties. Miscellaneous First offense is a kick and warning. Second offense is a kick and warning. Third offense is a ban. #We do not allow you to post links to: Shock, Gore, Screamers, or Pornography in chat. Encouraging people to visit those sites will earn you a punishment too. #We do not allow you to post NSFW content in chat without alerting users before hand that the content is indeed NSFW. #You alone are responsible for what is said under your account name. #We only allow users to use English in main chat. #If you have a problem with something having to do with chat, address it on the forum and not chat. Mini-Modding    'First offense is a warning.'    'Second offense is a kick and warning.'    'Third offense is a ban.' #We do not allow users to minimod (i.e. acting like/assuming the role of a mod when you are not. This is considered acting out of line). #If an admin or mod asks you to stop, you need to stop. Other Info Racism, Homophobic slurs, Sexism, and Flame baiting will be dealt with on a case by case basis and is left up to the moderator or administrators discretion. But action MUST be taken agaist that user. Banning *Admins and mods reserve the right to extend bans *Ban length is subject to the rules the user broke and the severity of the offense. Category:Site Rules